familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Boyton (1811-?)
Parents * Father: John M. Boyton (1782-1866) * Mother: Ann Miller (1783-1850) Biography Richard Boyton was transported to New South Wales in 1829 arriving in 1830 aged around 18 years old. His crime was poaching. A newspaper article of the time describes the event, where a group of around 20 were caught poaching pheasant and in the ensuing confrontation a shot was fired by one of the poachers. On the NSW Records Webpage a search of Certificates of Freedom will show that he arrived on a ship named "Katherine Stewart Forbes". A number of his fellow poachers arrived on the same ship. Richard was originally assigned as a convict to properties in the Spring Valley region near Goulburn (possibly to a man named Allan/Allen). Richard received a Ticket of Leave issued in 1836 that allowed him to live and work for wages in the Goulburn area; this was followed by a Certificate of Freedom in 1843. On his Certificate of Freedom, Richard is described as: Complexion - Ruddy, Eyes - dark grey to blue, Hair - Brown, Height 5 feet 2 and 3/4 inches. A number of scars are also described. Richard married Ann Winters in 1843 although they had already had had a daughter in 1842 named Lydia Winters Boyton. Richard is thought to have died in around 1852 in the Goulburn area. There was an inquest into his death the records of which (June 1853) give only the Coroner's finding of "accidentally killed". Ann Ann remarried in February 1853 to a William Law and appears to have had 2 children. They were married most probably in Collector by Chaplain Robert Cartwright who had his church there. Surprisingly Ann's re-marriage occurred about 4 months before the inquest finding on the accidental death of Richard Boyton. She is described as "widow" on her marriage certificate. Ann died 3rd October 1890 aged 64 and is buried in the Goulburn Cemetery (Historic Cemetery) and died from an infected wound to her hand. Her parents are named as George Winter and Sarah Hirst. Informant is named as Amelia Winter (niece)of Gough St, Goulburn. One genealogy reference has George Winter born Barnsley, Yorkshire, married Sarah Hirst (daughter of James Hirst) 24th August 1830. Sarah died in Spring Valley, NSW 1885 aged 81 years. George and Sarah with children Ann and Joseph arrived as Bounty Immigrants on ship United Kingdom 7 Sept 1841. On an interesting note, a list of burials collated by the Goulburn Historical Society has both a George Winter and a William Law buried in the Cemetery of Goulburn Gaol. It is uncertain if these men are Ann's father and husband. Lydia Lydia had a short marriage to Joseph Watkins but he disappears soon after with no death record found. The marriage certificate describes Joseph Watkins as a widower. Lydia had some 12-13 children to Alexander Hamilton although they never married. She registered some as Boytons and some as Hamiltons. The children of Lydia all have their deaths registered in their father's name of Hamilton. Lydia lived in the Goulburn region and died 4th May 1885 while still her early 40s. She was buried in Bangalore, a locality now known as Komungla about 15 km's south of Goulburn on the Currawang Road. Her death certificate describes her occupation as "Domestic". Her children with Alexander Hamilton are also named; Jane, Matilda, Alexander, Catherine, Anne, William, Joseph, Richard, Patrick, Susan, Emily living, one female deceased (Sarah Lydia). On a NSW Department of Lands Parish Map of Willeroo, Lydia is shown as owning 2 parcels of land, each of 40 acres (Parcel No. 61 and 89). The map is dated somewhere around 1880. The parcels are still outlined on the modern topographic map of Inveralochy and can be seen east of the Spring Valley Church in the area 1km directly north east of "Australind". On the 1880's map the names Hamilton, Winters also appear as does Rowlands, a name associated by marriage to 2 of Lydia's daughters. Later maps show Lydia's land being owned by a member of the Sykes family. Category:Resided in South East, New South Wales Category:Married in South East, New South Wales Category:Died in South East, New South Wales Category:Non-SMW people articles